


梦中人番外二下篇

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 12





	梦中人番外二下篇

在暗沉的天色还没完全亮起来之前，纽蒙迦德最高层的塔楼上便被一位不速之客造访了。

格林德沃的睡眠很浅，即使浮沉在睡梦里他还是能清楚的感受到房间里很明显的，属于另一个人的呼吸。

“邓布利多?”

格林德沃睁开了眼睛，红发的男人就站在他面前。

“你怎么会来?”

“那个东西在哪里?盖勒特，告诉我。”

即使是如此熟悉的面容，脱口而出的话却是那么陌生。格林德沃咬紧了牙关，“你不是阿不思。”

那人笑了，在格林德沃的耳边就像地狱恶鬼的呼喊。“盖勒特，把它给我。”无辜的姿态加上最恶毒的心思，对方一步步的逼近他，“我不是你最爱的人吗?”

“阿不思从来不会这样称呼自己。”

风呼啸而过，就在格林德沃马上退至塔楼边缘的那一刻，他伸出了手，对方的背部被他按住，紧接着那人便向一只折翼的鸟儿般跌落了下去。

对方却没有因为这样的失重而死去，他的声音依旧回荡在纽蒙迦德阴云密布的天空中。

“事情会变得很有趣的，盖勒特·格林德沃。”

————

“我还以为你不会来了。”

阴冷潮湿的密室里，汤姆·里德尔坐在萨拉查·斯莱特林的巨大雕像前，在眼前厚重的圆形大门被打开时他抬起了双眸，一位年轻的女子正踏进悠长的，四周布满长着尖牙的蛇头石像的长廊，走近他。

“——纳吉尼。”

“汤姆。”纳吉尼轻声唤道，“为什么你还要打开密室?”

“因为现在所有人都知道那个可怜的泥巴种是鲁伯·海格杀死的。”汤姆耻笑了一声，“除了邓布利多，不过他没有任何的证据。可怜他还在为海格那个大笨蛋辩解，即使他最后能免去海格的惩罚，也永远不会有人说出真相。”

“不应该再有无辜的人了。”纳吉尼盯着他，“你向我保证过。”

“纳吉尼。”汤姆叹了口气，似乎还想劝导眼前的女子，“在这所学校里能让我认识你是场意外的惊喜，我是萨拉查的继承人，而你是血咒兽人——我们注定会是伙伴。”

“我只是希望可以交一个和我相像的人做朋友，但看看你做了什么?你把蛇怪放出来了，她杀死了一个女巫。你该停止你的行为，关上它吧，汤姆。”

“不！”汤姆大吼了一声，“我当然不会停止，我是注定要成为这个世界上最伟大的巫师，纳吉尼。你觉得一个小小的意外会影响我的未来吗?”

“还真是精彩的言论啊。”

就在汤姆的话音刚落，在这密闭的空间中响起了突兀又清脆的鼓掌声，汤姆·里德尔下意识地看向声音的来源，紧接着他惊讶地瞪圆了双眼，“是你?”

“是我。”在这密室里有着四通八达的粗大管道，格林德沃便悠闲地从其中一个里面走出来，“没想到萨拉查的密室竟然是这个样子的。”格林德沃扑了扑刚刚滴落在身上的水渍，“看来那个老家伙品味也不怎么样。”

“你怎么能进来这里?只有会蛇佬腔的人才可以……”汤姆·里德尔发出了质疑，紧接着他又像是反应过来了什么，猛地回头看去，“纳吉尼，是你?”

“看来你不知道的事情还有很多，年轻人。”

“我看见过你几次，出现在邓布利多身边的巫师。”汤姆的语气里带着浓浓的嘲讽，“你的身份并不难猜，异色的瞳孔，与邓布利多交往甚密，没想到你们竟然私下保持着联络，盖勒特·格林德沃！”

“我也没想瞒着你什么，里德尔先生。”

“纳吉尼告诉了你们，我杀了桃金娘，所以你是来帮邓布利多的?”

“不，我没有告诉邓布利多。事实上，我只是对你这个人有单纯的好奇心。”

一个出现在格林德沃预知梦里的人。

“——并且，即使没有纳吉尼，凶手也根本不难猜。”

“我没有猜错的话……你现在应该没有魔杖护身，即使你在三十年代叱咤风云。”汤姆举起了魔杖，发出了“咯咯”的尖锐笑声，“你来这里就是自投罗网。”

“希阿丝阿戛萨塞利塞！——（蛇语）”

萨拉查的雕像瞬间有了响动，“他要召唤蛇怪——”纳吉尼双眼发红的喊道，“看来今天你就要死在这里了。”汤姆·里德尔阴险的勾起嘴角，“我很期待。”

石像的嘴巴里露出来缓缓露出了一条蛇的脑袋，格林德沃迅速闪身到一旁，也同样做出了攻击的姿势。

就在大蛇钻出来的那一刻，一道魔杖杖尖发出的的光芒拍打到在蛇怪身上，那银色的巨蛇痛的嘶叫了一声，尾巴扫过地面向后倒去。

“抱歉——盥洗室没有关门。”

来者正是邓布利多。他快速扫了一眼那两个背着他偷偷行动的人，格林德沃则马上将眼神飘忽地转向了别处。

“收手吧，汤姆。”

“老师，这是你逼我的！我们愉愉快快的将事情翻篇不是很完美吗?为什么非要一探究竟呢?”

“汤姆，你……”

“够了！一切都够了！”汤姆回头看了一眼蛇怪，他挥舞着魔杖，被袭击的蛇怪迅速爬起，一双硕大的瞳仁向邓布利多逼近。

“不要！别看他！”

危机关头，纳吉尼化身的紫色巨蟒狠狠地朝汤姆·里德尔的手背上咬了一下，男孩吃痛的大喊一声，蛇怪狰狞的血口硬生生地止在了半空。

画面仿佛在这一刻静止了，格林德沃站在邓布利多的身前，整个人将后背袒露给蛇怪。他宽大的手掌包裹着邓布利多的，魔杖的杖尖在二人手中向上迸射出噼里啪啦的紫光，公鸡的鸣叫声瞬间充斥着整个密室。

蛇怪的身子开始扭曲，头颅乱晃，它挣扎了几下就立刻钻回了管道，速度快到像只灰溜溜的老鼠。

假声咒。邓布利多松了口气。

“我是想杀了它的。”格林德沃的呼吸喷洒在邓布利多的耳畔，“但对于你来说还不是时候，对么。”

邓布利多苦笑了一下，他抬起头，汤姆已经消失不见了。就在刚刚阻止蛇怪的时候，他应该是逃跑了。

“他走不远。”格林德沃看了看自己手背上还没完全愈合好的伤口，“毕竟他被二次咬伤，而且没有白蜡木。”

————

“你是怎么发现凶手是汤姆·里德尔的?”

“我一开始只想到了蛇和密室，虽然我的直觉告诉我这件事绝对与汤姆·里德尔脱不了关系。”邓布利多坐在卧室的阳台上，格林德沃就盘腿坐在他的下方，他们互相看着彼此，“后来我发现汤姆的母亲，有斯莱特林的血统，这一切也就成立了。”

“我还以为他多有本事，敢做不敢当。”格林德沃冷笑一声，“然后呢，我想不止这些吧?”

“他的手，有一块蛇留下的伤疤。”邓布利多接着说，“在门厅的那一晚我看到的，但没有看清。后来我发现他向魔药课的教授要白蜡木药剂，可惜白蜡木药剂已经用完了。我这才确定是蛇所为。应该是桃金娘在盥洗室那次无意撞见，蛇怪留下的疤痕。”

“再加上……”邓布利多凑近了格林德沃，“你的手上恰好也有那么一块——是纳吉尼，她想通过这个方法提醒我。”

“我就知道纳吉尼没那么容易喜欢上我。”

“不过让我感到好奇的是——”

“什么?”

“你为何如此在意汤姆?虽然他是一个心机深沉的有危险性的巫师，但对于你来说他只是个乳臭未干的孩子。”

格林德沃咳嗽了一声，“我是在乎你的安危。”

“你知道他不能把我怎么样的。”邓布利多说，“你的理由太老套了，盖尔。”

“你还决定留他在学校吗?他可是个祸患。”格林德沃默默地转移了话题。

“不。”邓布利多说，“他不能继续在学校里了。”

————

1942，圣诞节前夕，霍格沃兹。

汤姆·里德尔在密室事故后办理了休学。鲁伯·海格在邓布利多的帮助下成为了霍格沃兹新的的猎场看守，并成功洗脱了罪名。虽然一部分的斯莱特林学生仍然对此次的处理结果表示不公，但他们也无法做出什么实质性的反对行为。

霍格沃兹的圣诞晚宴也随着节日的临近有条不紊的准备中，时间也会让学生们把事情慢慢地淡忘在脑后。

“阿不思?”十二月的某一天麦格走进邓布利多的办公室，“还记得你之前跟我说的平安夜舞会吗?就在晚宴过后。”

“当然。”邓布利多停下脚步，他格外喜欢在房间里走来走去，“虽然学校今年发生了一些不太好的事情，不过我很乐意继续这项活动。”

“那么太好了，其实我想问的是——”麦格笑了笑，“你有舞伴吗?”

————

“略显生疏了，亲爱的。”

“我真的，真的很久没有跳舞了。”邓布利多正被格林德沃挽着腰，冰雪覆盖了整个霍格沃兹堡，而他们所在的地方正是一处没有人会过来的拱顶房间，从窗户可以清晰地看到外面飘落的雪花。

“这就是你之前跟我说的事情?”格林德沃的嘴唇触碰着邓布利多的额头，“一个舞会?”

“属于我们的。”邓布利多有些不好意思，“虽然我们不能出现在众人面前。”

“这就够了，我的校长大人。”格林德沃显然很享受这样的时光，“你这样偷偷溜出来不怕有人找你吗?”

“今天是平安夜，大家可没有时间注意到我。”邓布利多笑出了声，“那么……”他的喉结忽然被格林德沃按住，男人的嗓音一下子变得低沉，“我们做点更好的事情怎么样?”

在霍格沃兹办公室以外的地方做爱还是他们没体验过的，毕竟这两位一年里见面的机会也是屈指可数的。邓布利多颤抖地将裤子褪到脚踝处，他整个人都贴到了窗户上，与格林德沃唇舌相交。他们很热衷于接吻，更何况现在的他们也珍惜每一次的身体接触。“盖勒特……”邓布利多念着格林德沃的名字，他的双腿已经完全打开了，脆弱的肛口因为接下来即将发生的事情而紧张的收缩着。

格林德沃蹲下身子，用舌尖轻轻扫过那里，邓布利多一声闷哼直接抓住了男人的头发。他的眼睛里瞬间就笼罩上了一层浅浅的泪水，任由男人在他的身下作乱。等到后穴已经完全被润湿了之后，格林德沃直接站起来将舌头伸进邓布利多的嘴里，让他品尝自己淫荡的味道。“进来……盖勒特……”这样的邀约没有正常的男人能够抵抗住，格林德沃解开皮带，他的下身已经快要爆炸了，他将邓布利多翻了个身，然后一鼓作气地插了进去。

邓布利多的一只手撑在窗户上，细碎的呻吟从口中泄出，如果格林德是狂风，那他就是被风吹过而摇摇欲坠的叶子。更甚，他愿意被席卷掉落，在干燥的地上被磨损的丝毫不剩。他的高潮总是快于格林德沃，就在格林德沃正插的尽兴时，他再一次抖动着身体泄了身。

“阿尔，你又高潮了。”

格林德沃调笑道，而下身却侵入的更猛烈了，邓布利多呜咽了一声，体内的窄道因为过度的碾压而充血敏感，仿佛轻微的一点摩擦就可以让他因为快感而昏过去。

“我做的一切都是不想失去你。”在这场性爱结束的时候，格林德沃抱紧了怀中的爱人，“即使你是外人眼中无所不能的邓布利多。”

他的预知梦里，他在决斗前序看到的那则预言，他推下去的根本不是邓布利多，而是汤姆·里德尔。

这也就是他为什么如此在意这个霍格沃兹的学生。

而且，他朝自己要的东西，是什么?

“那么之前在密室你挡在我身前，也是因为这个，但你不需要这样做的，我完全可以抵抗蛇怪。” 

“我知道”格林德沃笑了，他撑起身体凝视着邓布利多，“我只是想牵着你的手。”

无论何时，他都不能再失去他一次了。 不过，他倒是有另外一则预言乐意对邓布利多讲。

“不过我还要告诉你一件事情。”

“是什么?”

“关于密室，他还会再一次被打开。不过那一次不是我们，是三个孩子。”

end


End file.
